


Toast! Or, learning to face your fears

by JonJackTheBoi



Series: Vine fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, It is now!, Maybe one day I'll figure out how to actually tag things, Semi is tired, ShiratorizawaFanWeek2020, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tendou just wants some toast, Toast, i cant believe im actually using that a tag, is that a thing?, vinefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: What happens when you mix toast, vines, and Tendou and Semi's dorm? Nothing boring, at least!Or, a vine inspired fic for Shiratorizawa fan week 2020! Day 1-Breakfast! (Though, I'll admit, that prompt only arguably fits, but I hope its close enough) (Toast is breakfast, right?)(Teen for language)
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, and basically the rest of the team, everyones friends, no real romance in this one
Series: Vine fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809250
Kudos: 17
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Toast! Or, learning to face your fears

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea to write fics based on vines ( I know other people have done this too!), and then my sibling (Shout out to Niftyturtle32 for proofreading/Beta-ing this for me at like 11:30, lol) suggested I make them exactly 700 words, and I couldn't not. so this is the result! I'll probably write more like this in the future and make this a series, but IDK for sure yet. Hope you enjoy!

“Why are we doing this again?”  
“Because, Semisemi,-”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“It’s practically criminal that the cafeteria doesn’t have one!” Tendou continued, completely unfazed by Semi’s scowling.  
“We’re going to get caught.” He stated, watching Tendou shift to keep the box hidden.  
“Nonsense!” Tendou chirped. “Besides, everyones expecting us!” Through some miracle, they hadn't drawn any extra attention. Semi sighed and rubbed his face. There was never a dull moment in Semi’s life, rooming with Tendou. One week, they’re roasting s’mores in their dorm room with several other volleyball club members, nearly setting the fire alarm off. The next, Semi was having to wrench an old fast food sign out of Tendous' hands because ‘we are not putting a goddamned Taco Bell in our window, do you know how much trouble we’d get in?!’. Not to mention several incidents with living animals (Don’t ask). And now, here they were, smuggling a toaster into their dorm.  
“You worry too much Semisemi. You need to learn how to face your fears.” Tendou said.  
“Fear isn’t the problem. Your lack of common sense is.” Semi deadpanned. Tendou shrugged.  
“Same difference, right?”  
“That...Doesn’t even make sense.” Semi groaned.

Ten minutes and a strategically planned path through the campus later, Semi and Tendou were slipping into their room.  
“Wow, they actually managed it.” Reon said, sounding slightly impressed.  
“Toast is on the menu tonight boys!” Tendou declared loudly, lifting the toaster above his head.  
“It is? Did someone bring bread?” Ushijima asked. Everyone glanced expectantly at Tendou who blinked blankly a few times as Semi groaned again.  
“Did you seriously go through all this trouble and not get any bread?”  
“I did!” Goshiki interjected, saving Tendou from answering. He brightened back up.  
“Of course you did Tsuomu! Great job!” He said.  
“So you did forget the bread.” Reon pointed out. Tendou pointedly ignored him in favor of ruffling Goshiki’s hair. They quickly plugged the toaster in and sat it on Semi’s desk, despite his protests (This wasn’t even my idea, why am I the one who has to clean crumbs off my desk?).  
“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Goshiki asked, eyes flicking to the door a few times.  
“Of course! What could go wrong?” Tendou asked as he opened the bread.  
“Now that you’ve said that, lots of things.” Shirabu said from the floor.  
“Well I think this is a great idea.” Hayato stated. “I mean, if it works, we get toast. If it fails, we ge-”  
“Nothing! Because it’s going to be fine. Really guys,-” Tendou started, putting a piece of bread in and pushing the lever down. “I mean, it’s toast. I don’t know why you’re all so scared of double cooked bread.”  
“Please tell me you're not under the impression that it's the toast we’re worried about.” Semi said, voice muffled from his face being shoved into his pillow.  
“Today, I’ll be teaching you to face fears,” Tendou carried on, ignoring Semi. “Now, the first step to facing your fears is-”. In the next moment, two things happened, nearly simultaneously. The toast popped up. Tendou screamed. Not just a yelp, but a full on high pitched scream. The room went silent. For about three seconds. Surprisingly, it was Ushijima who broke first, and not much either, barely more than just clearing his throat, but it was enough. Everyone burst out laughing, Semi nearly rolling off his bed.  
“Dude, what was that? I’ve never heard you yell like that.” He said between fits of laughter, tears forming in his eyes. Hayato grabbed at the table to steady himself, somehow managing to knock the toaster over, flinging the piece of toast directly into Shirabus face. The laughter in the room increased tenfold as Shirabu tossed the offending piece of toast at Tendou, who caught sight of something as the toast fell to the floor. Was that smoke? Sure enough, when the toaster fell, a stack of papers had fallen close enough to be ignited. “Uh, Semi? You didn’t need those math notes, right?”  
“Wh- I swear to God Tendou!” Semi shouted as he rushed towards his desk. There never was a dull moment when your roommate was Tendou Satori.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was Ok! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I'll try to have something for every day this week, but IDK if it'll happen or not.  
> Oh, heres the vine that was my inspiration, as well- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DeBfvPiFN0


End file.
